De otra manera
by yuanel03
Summary: Era genial, la guerra de 300 años contra los dragones había terminado, ahora podían vivir en paz con ellos y Hiccop era conocido como un héroe, el único problema es que, eso nunca paso...
1. Chapter 1

**Otra versión de como pudieron haber sucedido las cosas...**

Después de ese "mágico" viaje sobre Toothless después de que Astrid lo descubriera, aterrizaron en la playa cercana a la villa.

-Y que vas a hacer ahora?-Pregunto Astrid una vez que bajo de Toothless, ya que Hiccop tenia que matar a un dragón el día siguiente.

-Lo que tenia pensado hacer...-Respondió Hiccop quien también había bajado de Toothless.

-Y eso es?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Para que crees que fui al bosque hoy?-Pregunto Hiccop sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Para entrenar con tu dragón, como todos los días-Respondió segura

-No, estaba allí para irme de la villa junto con Toothless-Dice mientras le daba la espalda

-¿Porque?-Pregunto Astrid, que lo hubiera hecho antes era aceptable, pero...

-Porque no quiero defraudar a mi padre...-Respondió Hiccop sin mirarla.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con "esa cosa"?-Pregunto refiriéndose a muerte roja.

-Pensare en algo...-Dijo Hiccop-Me tengo que ir...

-Pero porque, eres una celebridad, todo el mundo te admira-Decía Astrid intentando convencerlo-¿Porque tienes que irte ahora?-Pregunto Astrid en un tono triste. ¿Porque ahora que se había enamorado de él?

-Porque no quiero matar un dragón-Respondió Hiccop, a llamando la atención de Toothless.

-¿Que?, ¿porque?, eres el mejor, ¿para que has estado entrenando todo este tiempo?-Pregunto Astrid un poco alterada y sin comprender la situación.

-¿Alguna vez me has visto atacar a un dragón?-Pregunto Hiccop, con el mismo tono sin emoción que usaba desde el inicio de la conversación

-No, cuando me doy cuenta el dragón ya había sido derrotado-Respondió Astrid sin darse cuenta, hasta ahora, que nunca lo vio pelear con algún dragón.

-Eso es porque nunca los ataque-Respondió Hiccop-Todos los días desde que derribe a Toothless, he pasado las tardes con el, y eh aprendido mucho más sobre dragones, sobre sus debilidades, como que le temen a las anguilas, y que lo que dice el libro esta mal, realmente no son ellos los asesinos.

-¿Que quieres decir?-Pregunto Astrid incrédula.

-Los dragones nos temen Astrid, atacan para sobrevivir, pero realmente nos temen mucho más de lo que les tememos nosotros, fue porque pude ver ese miedo en los ojos de Toothless que pude conocerlo.

-Espera, vas a huir de todos, te vas a alejar de tu villa, tus amigos, tu familia, y tu tierra, para proteger a tu "dragón mascota", ¿Es en serio?-

-Si-Dijo Hiccop mientras montaba a Toothless.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a marchar?-Pregunto Astrid muy triste al borde de las lagrimas, primera persona de la cual se enamora y le devuelve algo de sentido a su vida desde que murió su madre, y huye del pueblo y seguramente lo van a considerar un traidor.

-Lo siento, pero... no puedo matar un dragón y los aldeanos nunca aceptaran que realmente ellos estaban equivocados.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, pero para ellos fueron horas enteras. Hasta que Hiccop hablo.

-Deberías regresar-Le dijo Hiccop.

Astrid sin decir ninguna palabra se acerco a Toothless, bajo a Hiccop y le dio un, golpe un poco fuerte.

-Eso fue por secuestrarme-Le dijo justo antes de darle un corto pero tierno beso en los labios-Eso fue por... todo lo demás.

Hiccop se subió nuevamente a Toothless.

-Ven conmigo-Le dijo Hiccop.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Astrid, no le estaba pidiendo realmente que lo acompañara, ¿o si?

-Quiero que vengas conmigo-Dijo de nuevo Hiccop

-No puedo, mi familia, mis amigos, mi pueblo... no puedo simplemente dejarlos-Dijo Astrid mientras veía la mirada triste de Hiccop.

-Entiendo, tu tienes amigos reales, no solo los que se acercan a ti por tu fama y tu familia no te menos precia... no tienes motivos para irte-Dijo Hiccop  
mientras él y Toothless se empezaban a elevar.

"Te equivocas, solamente tú eres una gran razón para irme de este pueblo, pero alguien tiene que cambiar las cosa aquí." pensó Astrid pero no lo dijo.

-¿ Volverás?-Pregunto temerosa Astrid de la respuesta.

-No lo se-Respondió honestamente Hiccop-Si encuentro una forma de demostrarle a todos que están equivocados, regresare.

-Te estaré esperando-Dijo Astrid mientras las lagrimas que estuvo conteniendo, comenzaron a brotar.

Hiccop y Toothless comenzaron a moverse, pero se dirigían hacia ese pequeño lago, era de noche y estaban cansados, al día siguiente reunirían provisiones y se marcharían.


	2. Chapter 2

Odin me odia, no todos los dioses deben odiarme para darme a un primo como Snotlout.

=Flash-back=

Después del viaje "mágico" sobre Toothless, y de que descubrieran el nido de dragones, Hiccop y Astrid, discutían en la playa sobre que hacer al respecto, finalmente Hiccop convenció a Astrid de que no dijera nada al respecto hasta el día siguiente.

Pero no contaban con que alguien los estuviera espiando, alguien a quien no el gusto para nada que Astrid le diera un beso a Hiccop, fue muy corto pero aun as fue un beso.

Snotlout corrió a toda velocidad hasta el pueblo, tenia que decirles a todos lo que había visto, y así lo hizo.

=Fin del flash-back=

Y Ahora estaba volando junto a Toothless, por suerte para él, los vikingos eran muy rápidos y antes de que dejara a Toothless y se fueran a dormir, los encontraron lo que le dio tiempo para subir en su dragón y despegar.

-Y ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Hiccop a su Night Fury.

Como respuesta solamente recibió un gruñido.

Se detuvieron en una especia de roca, muy alta, allí durmieron, al día siguiente podrían pensar con más claridad.

=Al día siguiente=

Decidieron sobrevolar la aldea, tal vez las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco, pero no fue así . En efecto la aldea pare tranquila, pero se debía a que todos los habitantes de esta estaban buscando a Hiccop y a Toothless, excepto por 5 chicos, quienes permanecían en la arena, entrenando, pues ahora sin Hiccop tendrían que elegir a alguien más para matar al dragón.

Astrid, estaba muy distraída, Snotlout solamente les dijo sobre Hiccop, pero no menciono a Astrid por obvias razones, y esto a Astrid le molestaba al punto de lanzar "accidentalmente" un martillo hacia la cabeza de Snotlout, que des-afortunadamente no dio en el blanco.

-Cuidado con eso Astrid-Le dijo Gobber, quien observo le intención de Astrid.

-Fue un accidente-Le contesto sin muchas ganas.

-Bien, esto concluye su entrenamiento, por hoy-Dijo Gobber antes de encerrar al "Monstruos Nightmare", e irse a calmar a Estoic, o al menos a intentarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?-Pregunto molesto Snotlout.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!-Pregunto aun más molesta Astrid

- ¿Qué?-Pregunto

-¡Nos estabas espiando, y delataste a Hiccop!-Grito Astrid-¡ Ahora esta, quien sabe donde, mientras es perseguido por toda la tribu!

-No es mi culpa que Hiccop traicionara a la tribu-Se defendía Snotlout

-¿Traicionar a la tribu?, Hiccop jamas traicionaría a la tribu, ni siquiera...-Decía Astrid pero fue interrumpida

-Suficiente Astrid, no creo que llegue a entender-Dijo Hiccop mientras entraba por la puerta que Gobber olvido cerrar y bajaba de Toothless.

-¡Hiccop!-Grito Astrid mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto molesto Snotlout, con toda la intención de ir a llamar a los demás en cuando se diera la oportunidad.

-Nada, solo vine a despedirme-Recia mientras caminaba hacia Fishlegs y se despedía.

-¿Solamente por eso regresaste?-Pregunto incrédulo Snotlout -No-dijo después de haberse despedido de los gemelos-También vine por alguien-Dijo mientras abría la puerta por la que hace unos momento había entrado el "Monstruos Nightmare".

-Hiccop, ¿qué estas haciendo?-Pregunto Astrid al observar la acción del joven ex-heredero de Berk

-Liberando a los dragones-contesto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Estas loco, nos mataran-decía Fishlegs mientras comenzaba a temblar

-No, no lo harán-Recia Hiccop completamente convencido, mientras abría completamente la puerta.

De la puerta salieron 5 dragones, un "Monstruos Nightmare", un "Deadly Nadder", un "Gronckle", un "Zippleback" y un "Terrible terror"

Hiccop se acerco lentamente hacia la "Monstruos Nightmare", hasta tocar suavemente su cabeza, al ver esto los demás, excepto Snotlout, se acercaron un poco hacia los dragones, Astrid hacia el "Deadly Nadder", Fishlegs hacia "Gronckle" y los gemelos Ruffnut y Tuffnut hacia "Zippleback".

-Bien, parece que ya se dieron cuenta que no son tan malos-Dijo Hiccop.

-Increíble, siempre pensé que los dragones eran maquinas asesinas, pero no es así-Decía Fishlegs

-¿Y ahora que?-Pregunto Astrid

-Ahora yo y Toothless, vamos a pelear contra "esa cosa"-Contesto haciendo referencia a "muerte roja"

-Espera-Lo detuvo Astrid-Van a pelear ustedes solos contra "eso".

-A pesar de que seguramente ya soy considerado un traidor, no puedo dejar que todo esto continúe así, si puedo detener esta guerra lo haré-Dijo Hiccop mientras se montaba en su dragón-Y por alguna razón Toothless, no quiere dejarme solo, así que...

-Voy contigo-Lo interrumpió Astrid.

-No serias capaz de hacer nada-Le contesto Hiccop.

-...-Astrid permaneció en silencio, sabia que no podría hacer nada, pero no le gustaba sentirse inútil.

-Solo, asegúrense de no matar más dragones, o intenten mostrarles a los demás que realmente no tienen que pelear contra ellos-Fue lo ultimo que dijo Hiccop antes de despegar rumbo a la isla de dragón, seguido por el resto de los dragones.

Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos ante lo ocurrido, Snotlout fue rapidamente a decirle lo que había pasado a los demás.

Fishlegs y Ruffnut corrieron para intentar detener a Snotlout, Astrid se quedo allí, parada con la mirada baja, hasta que no pudo contenerlas más y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir. Tuffnut se quedo con ella, tenia que hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

Unos momentos después se escucho un gran rugido, después un pequeño temblor, seguido por un resplandor rojo a lo lejos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo se, es un poco corto pero... es algo ya que si sigo tendría que ser demasiado largo.**

Hacia 2 años que Hiccop se había marchado de la aldea, llevándose a los dragones con él, desde aquel día no volvieron a sufrir ataque de dragones, nadie sabia porque, pero ella sabía que Hiccop de alguna manera los había detenido.

Se encontraba en la playa, justo en el lugar donde aterrizaron, justo en el lugar de su primer beso, siempre durante los últimos 2 años iba al mismo lugar durante toda las tarde y la noche, a esperar que algún día, aquel joven jinete que se fue y se llevo su corazón con él, regresara.

-!DRAGONES¡-se escucho un grito y rapidamente todos salieron hacia la plaza y prepararon sus armas y defensas.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos-se escuchaba una voz junto a lo dragones que aterrizaron en la plaza.

Estoic, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut y Tuffnut, Gobber. Todos se reunieron en la plaza alrededor de los dragones, 6 dragones, uno de cada tipo que alguna vez ataco Berk, incluyendo al "Night fury", al observar al ultimo de los dragones, Astrid bajo su arma y se acerco tranquilamente a el hombre encapuchado que estaba parado en medio de los dragones.

-¿Hiccop?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Hola Astrid-Respondió el hombre mientras se quitaba la capucha y revelaba su rostro.

Ante esto todos quedaron sorprendidos, Hiccop, el heredero de Berk que hacia 2 años había desaparecido, estaba en el centro de la plaza montando a un "Night fury", con un "Terrible terror" bajo su brazo, rodeado de 4 dragones, y sobre 2 de estos dragones otras 2 figuras encapuchadas se mantenían en silencio.

-HICCOP!-Grito Estoic mientras corría hacia el chico, pero una figura encapuchada montada en un "Monstruos Nightmare" se interpuso.

-Solo venia a saludar, y a ver como seguía la aldea-Dijo Hiccop mientras miraba alrededor-Pero veo que... siguen matando dragones-Esto ultimo lo dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-Dijo Astrid quien se encontraba parada a un junto a Hiccop quien había bajado de Toothless-Hace 2 años que no recibimos ningún ataque, así que hace 2 años no matamos ningún dragón.

-Lo se-Dijo Hiccop.

-Qué?-Pregunto Estoic-¿Cómo sabes que no nos han atacado en 2 años?.

-Es una larga historia, pero ellos ya no tienen un motivo, por lo que ya no atacan, aunque veo que eso no cambie el hecho de que están dispuestos a atacar a el primero dragón que vean.

Ante esto todos quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno, nos vamos-Dijo Hiccop, mientras montaba sobre Toothless.

-A donde vas ahora?-Pregunto triste Astrid.

-A "ese" lugar, ahí los dragones estarán a salvo de los cazadores de la aldea que quieran matarlos-Dijo dispuesto a despegar.

-Espera-Lo detuvo Astrid.-Voy... voy contigo contigo...-Pidió Astrid. Durante el tiempo que Hiccop no estuvo, Astrid pudó entender lo mucho que significaba para ella y se prometió a si misma que la próxima vez que se encontrara con él, no importa como, no importa cuando, no importa donde, lo iba a acompañar fuera a donde fuera.

Hiccop lo pensó un momento...

-No-respondió Hiccop-tenemos algunas cosas por hacer, después puedes ir a visitarnos.

Después de decir esto se fue, dejando a toda Berk sorprendida.


End file.
